LED luminaires or LED lightings have found wide application in the different industries due to their improved performance as compared to the different types of conventional luminaires. A typical industrial setup, such as an oil refinery, can include at least 100 such luminaires arranged near the ceiling of the industrial setup. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of a conventional luminaire 10. The mounting of the luminaires is facilitated by wiring conduits 12 configured near the ceiling, to which the luminaires 10 are connected via connecting conduits 14. A problem associated with such conventional setups is that water may enter the wiring conduit 12 due to various reasons, which may include condensation or leakage of rain water. This leakage of water into the wiring conduits 12 causes the water to seep through the connecting conduit 14 and into the luminaire 10. This is not desired as it can cause failure of the luminaire 10. Also, water entering the luminaire 10 is a safety hazard, which needs to be avoided.
Hence, in order to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks, the present disclosure envisages a luminaire with an arrangement to drain out water from the luminaire before the water approaches any electric connection of the luminaire.